


Fácil

by missfrankenteen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue tan fácil acercarse hasta ella y conseguir su confianza. Tan fácil que incluso pensó en lo que a primera vista parecía imposible: ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa. ¿De qué manera? Lo desconocía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fácil

Fácil

 

Fue tan fácil acercarse hasta ella y conseguir su confianza.

 

Tan fácil que pensó que ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa de alguna manera, aquello simplemente no podía ser, era un hecho que a él le iban los retos y esto no llegaba ni a la erre.

 

Nunca pensó que podía existir un trabajo tan sencillo como  _conquistar_  a la señorita Hooper.

 

En aquella habitación oscura, iluminado sólo por una bombilla que daba sus últimos coletazos de luz, hizo un pequeño presupuesto aproximado de todas las tardes en cafeterías, las entradas de cine y las cenas en sitios demasiado caros para su gusto que le iba a costar todo aquel plan para cazar a Sherlock usando a alguien bastante cercano a él, pero no demasiado.

 

(No le importaría herir los sentimientos de la chica.

El fin justifica los medios.

Ella es sólo un daño colateral.)

 

Curiosamente, sólo le costó diez libras de un ramo de flores sin tarjeta al lado de una camilla con un cadáver medio abierto en canal sobre ella y un encuentro fortuito en la cafetería, donde terminaron por los suelos todas las carpetas que ella llevaba bajo el brazo, y la consiguiente invitación a un café por todas las molestias causadas.

 

Moriarty consiguió toda la información de su objetivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al fin y al cabo, Molly parecía un robot programado solamente para hablar sobre las muchas y maravillosas cualidades de deducción de Sherlock Holmes.

 

(Callar y admirar cuando estaba delante de ese ser humano que parecía no serlo la mayoría de las veces.

Hablar de él cuando la poca gente que le hacía caso intentaba entablar una conversación con ella.)

 

Fue tan simple enamorarla.

 

Fue tan fácil, que aún a día de hoy, Moriarty cree que Molly le está tendiendo una trampa.

 

Las esposas a punto de inmovilizar sus manos se lo confirman cada vez un poco más.

 


End file.
